


1. Love

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	1. Love

The fleeting touches. The light kisses. The grins and shy smiles aimed at each other. The easy calmness while next to the other.

Red never expected to have this. This happy fluttering feeling when ever he was next to Swift. Though he had always had an admiration for the younger, he never realized when it blew into a crush. And never in his slightest dreams did he imagine the other would be willing to even converse much less protect and care for him.

A blush dusted across Red's naturally dark cheeks as he curled his fingers with Swifts, the other males bright eyes turning to look at him as a grin crossed his light skinned face.

Tightening his lips, Red squeezed the fingers between his before leaning up to press a light kiss against the corner of Swifts mouth. Quickly pulling away, he turned away as his face burned in embarrassment.

What he wasn't expecting was to hear a laugh before he was practically tackled to the ground and kissed.

He figured this was what people described love as. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He thought as he pressed back into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Swift's neck.


End file.
